<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Taken, Something Green by Barbara_Lazuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897972">Something Taken, Something Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli'>Barbara_Lazuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange and Creepy, Unusual and Kooky [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King, The Addams Family (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Rated mature for blood and violence, but tagged it as tw just in case, i dont think itll be too detailed, not smut cuz i dont write that kinda stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings never turn out as planned when Betegeuse is involved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange and Creepy, Unusual and Kooky [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Taken, Something Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My GOD! This took so long, and only chapter one??? Oh, barb why do u do this to yourself</p><p>Oh and since this fic now has Beej interacting with Lydia, I feel obligated to say this: If you're a Beetlebabe/Beetlelyds shipper, I don't want you interacting with me. I'm honestly begging right now. I'd rather not be triggered by you guys, so don't go mentioning it in the comments. Seriously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wednesday! Oh, Wednesday! Let down your hair!" an overly dramatic Lydia calls out from outside the window.</p><p>The hand holding the haircomb stills. Wednesday can feel the corner of her mouth twitch involuntarily. She resumes combing her hair and watches from the mirror as Ichabod lets Lydia inside.</p><p>"Geeze, you didn't even play along," Lydia huffs. "I wanna break up. What kind of girlfriend -- Oh my god."</p><p>Wednesday twists in her seat. "What was that about breaking up?"</p><p>"Forget that! Your hair's loose!"</p><p>"Yes. I just took a bath."</p><p>"I thought you were born with your braids..."</p><p>"I was not. You've seen the family portraits."</p><p>"Right, right." Lydia bites one of her finger's knuckle. "I'm so torn. I don't know if I want to stare at you or make out with you."</p><p>"Just take a picture. I want kisses."</p><p>Wednesday realizes her mistake too late. Lydia's smile turns wicked. "I'm not gonna, then."</p><p>Wednesday's eyes narrow in return. "Hm." She turns back to the mirror and resumes brushing. "Fine. I may be in love with you, but I still have my pride."</p><p>The room turns silent, which isn't a surprise. Lydia didn't know how to respond the first time Wednesday proclaimed her love, and she still doesn't the next few times. Wednesday doesn't mind, and she has said as much. She's a patient girl.</p><p>Soon she feels Lydia's arms around her, the other girl practically burying her face in Wednesday's hair. From the mirror she can see Lydia open her mouth as if to say something before closing it instead.</p><p>Then, she says, "Can I do your hair for you?" </p><p>Wednesday hopes her exhale doesn't seem too disappointed. She's a patient girl, she repeats to herself. She wordlessly hands the comb over.</p><p>"What brings you here anyway, Lydia?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Delia wanted me to drop off the wedding invitation to your parents."</p><p>"Didn't your father already invite us when they came over for golf?"</p><p>"Yeah, but Delia loves that kinda shit. My dad's still lowkey traumatized by the way. Your family cemetery was too much for him..."</p><p>If Wednesday were to be honest, she has only been half-listening. Her eyes have closed on their own. Having someone else comb her hair unexpectedly feels good. Belatedly, she notices that Lydia is no longer talking about her relief over Gomez and Delia getting along well.</p><p>"I was gonna ask you to be my plus one while you were <i>gazing</i> at me from your window," Lydia is now saying. Well, complaining, really. "It was gonna be romantic but you, fun sponge, had to ruin it."</p><p>Beneath her lids, Wednesday rolls her eyes. Lydia still notices and lightly tugs at her hair.</p><p>"Like you ever cared about romantic pretense," Wednesday grumbles. "You only care about the humor of it."</p><p>Lydia affirms that by chuckling. "I still can't believe the wedding's just gonna be in our house."</p><p>Wednesday tries to picture that. "They're still sure that's enough space?"</p><p>Lydia shrugs. "They said they didn't invite that many people. Just a few of our close relatives. Some of Dad's friends. And your family."</p><p>"And what of Delia's guests?"</p><p>Now finished, Lydia replaces the comb with her own fingers. Wednesday is in danger of drifting off again. "She said <i>we're</i> her family. She invited her mom, but I get the feeling she doesn't want her to come."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"... Something about her reaction to Delia's ex husband's boyfriend. Wasn't pretty."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"And the friends she made were from that guy Otho's cult so... It's for the best anyway. This way, Adam and Barbara can also attend. If anything, <i>they're</i> Delia's best friends. Hey, do you think... No, never mind."</p><p>Wednesday opens her eyes to see Lydia's conflicted reflection. "What is it?"</p><p>"... I was gonna say... What if I invite Betelgeuse?"</p><p>"Then invite him."</p><p>Lydia blinks. "No, babe. When I say I want to do something stupid, you're supposed to say, 'Hoe, don't do it'."</p><p>Wednesday gives Lydia an unamused look through the mirror. "I'm not calling you a 'hoe', Lydia. I don't care for the..." Wednesday's face twists in disgust. "... <i>meme</i>."</p><p>"Sponge."</p><p>Wednesday huffs. "You <i>want</i> to see this demon again, don't you?"</p><p>"Kinda? It's a little complicated." Lydia rubs the back of her neck, now pacing the room. "He tricked me and hurt Barb... But even though I, you know, <i>killed</i> him..."</p><p>Wednesday's lips curl into a smile. "Yes, I know."</p><p>"... He still saved me from that demon lady. Agh! I don't know." Lydia's pacing ends with her free-falling onto Wednesday's bed. "I'm probably just nervous and insecure because Dad's getting married again. Delia's going to officially be my stepmom and..."</p><p>"Betelgeuse reminds you of your mother and you might take comfort in someone like him being there during such a significant change in your life?" Wednesday says when Lydia trails off.</p><p>Lydia immediately sits up with the most offended look Wednesday has ever seen. "How dare... Mom smelled better than that guy."</p><p>"I'm sure she did."</p><p>Lydia falls back to her bed. "Is it weird that I miss him?"</p><p>Wednesday leaves her seat to lay beside Lydia. When Lydia turns her head, curls of her black hair fall against her cheek. Wednesday reaches out to tuck them behind her ear.</p><p>"I don't think my answer matters," Wednesday says. "Parker told me that our weird and normal is different from the rest of you."</p><p>Lydia grins. "Yeah. That's what I love about you." Her eyes widen in horror. "I meant--"</p><p>Wednesday swallows down an odd mixture of hope and disappointment. "I know what you meant."</p><p>"Yeah, uh..."</p><p>Sensing that Lydia would up and leave if they continue this line of conversation, Wednesday says, "Honestly, I don't want you to see him again. He sounds like an annoyance."</p><p>That makes Lydia laugh. Distraction, successful. "He is."</p><p>"But," Wednesday continues, "if you really do want that demon back in your life, I won't stop you."</p><p>Lydia's smile turns coy. "Why do I get the feeling you're jealous of him?"</p><p>Wednesday frowns. "Jealousy implies insecurity. No, I'm not <i>jealous</i>. Even if you said that those two days you spent scaring your neighbors was the best two days of your life since your mother's death."</p><p>"Hah! You <i>are</i> jealous!"</p><p>This is idiotic. Not willing to play her game, Wednesday turns away from Lydia who retaliates by embracing her from behind.</p><p>"This and that are different," Lydia says to her ear. "Doesn't mean I like you any less."</p><p>Wednesday rolls her eyes. "I'm aware. Otherwise you wouldn't be dating such a <i>fun sponge</i>."</p><p>"Damn. You're lookin' a little green there, babe. Tone it down! I mean, you don't see me getting jealous over <i>Pugsley</i>, do you?"</p><p>"I don't even <i>like</i> Pugsley."</p><p>"You love your brother. I mean... Why else is he still alive? It's either because you actually <i>love</i> him... or you're <i>sloppy</i>."</p><p>Wednesday quickly turns to deliver an indignant response, only to come up empty. Neither implication sits well with her. She loses with <i>both</i> answers. Damn it all. Lydia laughs again and takes advantage of Wednesday's dilemma so she can capture her lips.</p><p>"You're adorable," Lydia whispers against her.</p><p>Wednesday takes offense at that, so she pulls Lydia in for another kiss to shut her up. Among other things.</p><p>**** **** ****</p><p>In the end, Lydia doesn't invite Betelgeuse. Though the Addamses may be fine with forgiving the townsfolk of Assimilation, going so far as Fester marrying Margaux, Lydia says that her guardians would not be as generous towards the demon. At the very least, Lydia wants to wait until long after the wedding.</p><p>"It's their day," Lydia said. "Messing with Delia isn't as fun as it used to be anyway."</p><p>When Wednesday gets to the Deetz-Maitland's home, she's greeted by an unfamiliar woman opening the door. She squints at her, and Wednesday does the same. It was more a glare really, but she doubts this woman with her apparently terrible eyesight can tell.</p><p>"Are you one of those girl scouts?" the woman eventually says, hand holding the door half-closed as if Wednesday had a gun in her hand. Wednesday has <i>knives</i> on her person, but this woman shouldn't know that. "We don't need your cookies."</p><p>"I'm a guest. I was invited to the wedding."</p><p>"You're early." She squints down at Wednesday again. "And why are you dressed like that?"</p><p>"Why would you assume I'm a girl scout in <i>this</i> attire?" she shoots back.</p><p>"A smart mouth. You must be the one Charles's girl is dating." She rolls her eyes, opens the door and mutters with disdain, "<i>Lesbians</i>."</p><p>Wednesday prefers the term bisexual, actually, but this obviously isn't a woman who would care for the difference. Judging by that and her physical likeness to Delia, she can tell this must be the dreaded in-law.</p><p>The organizer and his crew hurrying to and fro is the first thing Wednesday sees as she welcomes herself in. They have transformed the living room and dining room into a make shift wedding hall. It isn't very grand, considering the small space, but it's charming enough. And the reception area set in the backyard isn't too bad. Wednesday can appreciate the choice of colors for the wedding's theme.</p><p>"God, this looks like a funeral," Mrs. Schlimmer badgers on. "Who chooses black and purple for a <i>wedding</i>? And don't get me started on the venue!"</p><p>Wednesday idly taps the hilt of the knife hidden beneath her cuffs. <i>Would it be worth it?</i> she contemplates. She's distracted from her musings when she feels a chill in the air. </p><p>"You're there, aren't you?" Wednesday under her breath.</p><p>"You can see us?" comes Adam's ghostly whisper.</p><p>"No, I'm not as astute as Lydia. But I can feel you. Can you tell me where she is?"</p><p>A haunting giggle resounds. Probably not Barbara's intention, just the effect of their concealment. Mrs. Schlimmer must have heard it, seeing as she has suddenly snapped her mouth shut.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" the woman's eyes dart around the room.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean," Wednesday smoothly lies. </p><p>"So that's why you're early," Barbara knowingly whispers in her ear. The unnatural chill causes the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. "You're lucky Charles is in a hotel with his parents. Lydia's in her room."</p><p>"Keep the door open," Adam warns and Wednesday fights the urge to roll her eyes. She hears Barbara giggle again.</p><p>She wastes no time leaving a spooked Mrs. Schlimmer and climbing the steps up to Lydia's room. The door is open a crack. She has every intention to knock, but the sight of Lydia in her dress has Wednesday frozen.</p><p>Lydia has yet to notice her, seated at the edge of her bed with a photo album on her lap. Ashamed she is to admit, Wednesday chose to indulge in the sight of her instead of minding Lydia's privacy. But only for a short moment. Soon, she knocks.</p><p>Lydia looks up, eyes widening as she takes in Wednesday's attire. She grins. "You should've told me you'd be wearing a suit."</p><p>Wednesday strides toward the bed. "And ruin the surprise? Here I thought you wanted romance." When she has gotten close enough, she braces a knee on the bed and leans down to give Lydia a chaste kiss. "You look beautiful, Lydia."</p><p>Lydia blinks in reply. A little more eloquently, she adds, "You're, um..."</p><p>"I'm 'um'," Wednesday raises a brow. "Oh I'm <i>swooning</i>."</p><p>Lydia groans and pulls Wednesday back to her by the lapels. Wednesday laughs against her and Lydia whines before leaving only their foreheads connected.</p><p>"I love your laugh, but I hate that it's often at my expense," Lydia says.</p><p>"A beggar shan't choose."</p><p>Lydia huffs and shoves Wednesday away. That earns her a chuckle. Lydia says, "Why are you here so early anyway?"</p><p>Wednesday takes a seat beside her as she straightens her lapels and tie. She pretends not to notice Lydia staring at her. "I wanted to make sure you're feeling well."</p><p>Lydia blinks back to reality, now meeting Wednesday's eyes. "Hm, what?"</p><p>"I was worried. When Charles broke news of the engagement, you told me you tried to kill yourself by jumping off your roof." Wednesday pauses, thinking she saw movement by the door.</p><p>"I -- That's not -- I'm not like that anymore!"</p><p>Lydia's indignance brings Wednesday's attention back to her. "Yes, I'm aware."</p><p>Lydia looks mad. "Are you?" Wednesday is clueless as to why until Lydia adds, "You think I'm still that immature kid who'd throw a tantrum over this, don't you?"</p><p>"You <i>are</i> a kid." Wednesday may not have worded that in the best way, so she plows on before Lydia could retaliate, "So it's fine to be upset."</p><p>"But I'm not!" Lydia is about to say more, but she abruptly stops herself. She looks down at the now closed photo album on her lap. Softer, she says, "I'm happy for Dad. Hell, I'm happy for Delia. But I'm... I'm sad for my mom. Even though I'm not replacing her, Dad's not replacing her... It's all just..." Lydia chuckles dryly, then gives Wednesday a helpless smile. "I don't know what I should feel."</p><p>Truthfully, Wednesday isn't sure what to do or say. She has never experienced loss like Lydia's. Wednesday rarely had difficulty dealing with anything, but doing right by Lydia has often left her grasping at straws. All she's sure of is that she wanted Lydia to know that, whatever she's feeling, she wouldn't have to be alone when she deals with them.</p><p>"Do you need a hug?" Wednesday asks.</p><p>Lydia chuckles, hands coming up to dry her already wet eyes before she wraps her arms around Wednesday's waist. Lydia's taller than Wednesday, but not so much that it would be difficult for her to lay her head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Is it bad that I'm happy Dad's getting married to Delia?" Lydia asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>She feels Lydia nod. "It feels weird, this... moving on thing. I didn't want to leave Mom behind. And I know that's not what I'm doing now, but sometimes it's hard to convince myself that." She sighs. "I know moving on with my life is the right thing to do, but I feel guilty about it."</p><p>"You don't have to be. You deserve happiness, even when you miss her. Especially when you miss her."</p><p>Lydia's arms tighten around her. "Thank you. Oh god." To Wednesday's disappointment, Lydia lets go to check herself in the mirror. "Don't make me cry anymore, okay? I don't wanna fix my make up again."</p><p>While Lydia is busy with the mirror, Wednesday takes the album she discarded. "Do you mind?"</p><p>"No. Go for it."</p><p>The first page alone has Wednesday's eyes widening. "Lydia. You're a <i>blonde</i>?"</p><p>"Yeah? I dyed my hair black after Mom died." When she turns to look at Wednesday, she lets out an amused huff. "Why do you look so horrified?"</p><p>Wednesday looks from her beloved Lydia to the picture of her holding an impressively large snake, likely in a zoo. "You're blonde..." </p><p>"Wow. And here I was thinking I should dye it back."</p><p>"... Do it if you must."</p><p>"But you hate it."</p><p>"It's your hair." She flips to another page, this one from halloween. "And I'm sure you'll do it regardless."</p><p>"You're not wrong. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a bit, okay? Maybe even change my hair back to blonde while I'm at it."</p><p>Aware that Lydia is only mocking her, Wednesday doesn't humor her with a response and simply flips through the album when Lydia leaves. She can see from the photos Lydia's striking resemblance to her mother. If she's willing to go back to her natural hair color again, then it must mean something good. Healing, possibly. Hopefully.</p><p>"Lyds? Have you seen -- Oh."</p><p>A woman Wednesday doesn't recognise opens the door. She watches as the woman seems to piece things together before giving the young girl an uncertain smile.</p><p>"You must be Lydia's girlfriend. Hello. I'm her aunt, Chelsea."</p><p>Despite herself, she meets the woman halfway and briefly shakes an offered hand. It must be the relatively pleasant acceptance compared to Mrs. Schlimmer's disgust.</p><p>"Wednesday Addams. You're Charles's sister?"</p><p>Chelsea's smile turns softer. "Emily's, actually." She appraises Wednesday with hand on her chin and a familiar playful sparkle in her eyes. "My, I have to admit, you look quite dashing, Ms. Addams." She winks. "My niece has chosen well."</p><p>"Thank you. If you're looking for Lydia, she's in the bathroom."</p><p>"I'm actually looking for Delia. I was helping her with her hair, but then she suddenly said she wanted to check on Lydia for some reason."</p><p>"Hm." </p><p>"I'll just go look downstairs." As Chelsea leaves, she adds, "Nice to meet you!"</p><p>Wednesday sighs to herself. She really should just leave things alone, but devotion compels her to the roof.</p><p>The things she does for love.</p><p>**** **** **** ****</p><p>"I have to admit. Changing your wedding anniversary to a death anniversary is an inspired move."</p><p>"Holy cheesesticks!"</p><p>Wednesday grabs Delia's arm before she could plummet to her death. Surprising someone whilst they have A Moment by the edge of the roof may not be the kindest move, but it isn't Wednesday's cruelest deed either. In fact, bothering to pull Delia back to safety was kind in her part.</p><p>"I wasn't-! I wasn't going to jump!" Delia exclaims, now practically glued to the wall. "You just surprised me!"</p><p>Wednesday nonchalantly leans against the wall beside her and lets out an unimpressed hum.</p><p>Delia makes a face. "I'll ignore the disappointment in your..." she gestures at Wednesday's entirety, "... everything."</p><p>"Why are you on the roof, Delia?" When the woman struggles to answer, Wednesday says, "Eavesdropping is quite rude of you."</p><p>"I didn't mean to!" she defends. "Adam whispered in my ear to check on the two of you since Lydia would feel them. You know. Just in case. Teenagers, alone in a bedroom..."</p><p>Wednesday rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware. How much did you hear whilst you gallantly guarded our chastity?"</p><p>Delia forlornly looks to the edge again, but makes no move to step closer. "The part about Lydia... She... She really was going to kill herself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Delia's eyes are wet -- heartbroken -- when they turn back to Wednesday. She slides down, curling into a miserable ball. Wednesday doesn't follow of course. She doesn't want creases in her suit.</p><p>"She hated me that much, huh? Oh..! Stupid! Stupid!" Delia hits her temple at every mention of her foolishness. "We knew Lydia was fragile! We should have waited a little longer... But we were so happy. Charles wanted to be happy again, and I wanted that for him. I just... wanted to be part of a family again. Not that I ever was. But we didn't think about Lydia. Oh, we were so selfish..."</p><p>"Yes, you were."</p><p>Delia chuckles humorlessly. The smile she directs Wednesday is the same. "You don't mince your words, do you? It's no wonder Lydia loves you."</p><p>Wednesday looks away. "Perhaps. I wouldn't know."</p><p>"Oh? Oh..." </p><p>Wednesday despises that knowing tone. Maybe she should have let her fall.</p><p>"Let me guess," Delia sympathetically says. "You've said you love her, but she hasn't said it back."</p><p>"... Yes. But I'm not phased. I'm a patient woman."</p><p>"Aren't you fifteen?"</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>"Nothing," Delia rapidly shakes her head. "You know, Lydia's like her dad, when it comes to expressing her emotions. They both kind of... find it hard to do it. I've seen Lydia when she talks about you and when she looks at you. That's love, I'm sure of it. She just isn't ready to say it yet."</p><p>Wednesday refuses to believe in a gullible woman who would join a cult just to desperately make a friend. But the more pathetic, hopeful side of her does anyway. "That would be... nice. But I prefer verbal confirmation."</p><p>Delia laughs lightly. "Don't we all?" She turns her gaze to the side where the reception area is set up in the backyard. "Maybe we should postpone the wedding."</p><p>Wednesday's eyes widen in genuine surprise. "What?"</p><p>"I can see Lydia's still a little uncomfortable with it," Delia says. "Maybe we should just delay it altogether. Until Lydia's <i>really</i> okay with me marrying her father."</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>Lydia chooses that moment to emerge from the window and join them on the roof. For one brief second, she looks at the edge, likely thinking about the last time she was here, but she shakes it off quickly enough to be barely noticable.</p><p>"Aunt Chelsea's been looking for you, you know," Lydia tells Delia. Then she turns to her girlfriend, looking cautious. "Wednesday, did you bring her here?"</p><p>"No. Why would I?"</p><p>Lydia blinks. She tells Delia, "Well if you're still alive, then I guess it's fine."</p><p>"Should I be scared?" Delia says as she suspiciously eyes Wednesday.</p><p>"Should I have just let you fall to your death?" Wednesday retorts.</p><p>"No, that's okay," Delia hurriedly says as she stands. "Lydia, I was wondering -- Lydia? Are you okay?"</p><p>Lydia's eyes are focused on the far side of the house's roof, her brows scrunched together. Before Wednesday could ask her what it is she's seeing, a streak of green light starts cutting through the wall where Lydia is staring.  Upwards, sidewards, and downwards, until it opens like a door.</p><p>"Oh no..." Delia mutters.</p><p>But unlike Delia, Lydia isn't horrified. The green light flowing out of the portal shines the thrill into Lydia's eyes.</p><p>"Long time no seeee!" a gravelly voice announces.</p><p>A blur of black and white shoots out of the portal, zooming to and fro before encircling Lydia like a miniature cyclone. It causes Lydia to slowly lift up to the air, and she giggles without a single worry.</p><p>"Heya, Scarecrow!"</p><p>The cyclone disappears and a man with green hair in a striped suit emerges. But with that gone, Lydia starts to fall.</p><p>"Oh, whoopsie!" He catches her just in time with a spinning flourish before putting her down. "Gotcha."</p><p>"Betelgeuse!" Lydia says, face alight with joy and surprise. "What the heck are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, you know... I missed my favorite breather!" He ruffles Lydia's hair for good measure, to which the girl protests. At a less jovial note, he adds, "Plus, the Netherworld's been a bit of a mess. Since my mom died and she was the ruler." He takes a deep breath, then spits out, "ButsinceIkilledherI'mkindofsupposedtotakeoverthatrolebutIdon'twanttoandnowalotofdemonswannabethenextboss."</p><p>The roof turns silent as the three humans simply stare at the demon wearing a huge, strained smile. Eventually, Lydia steps in with a, "Wait, what?"</p><p>But Betelgeuse simply brushes that off and sets his yellow sights on Wednesday. "And who is <i>this</i>? Whoa, wait a minute." He narrows his eyes, a single bushy brow quirked at her, "Are you lost? Pretty sure you're not supposed to be here."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"And Delilah!" He stretches his arms towards Delia.</p><p>"That's actually pretty close this time," Delia remarks despite her trembling. </p><p>"All dressed up? What's the occassion?"</p><p>"I'm, uh..." Delia's eyes nervously dart from Lydia to Betelgeuse. "I'm getting married."</p><p>"Oh, what?!" Betelgeuse exclaims. What an unnecessarily loud man. He turns to Lydia. "And you're okay with this?"</p><p>Lydia is stunned to suddenly be asked of her opinion in this. Just moments ago, she expressed her joy on behalf of Charles and Delia, but that was within the confines of her room, with only Wednesday's ears to hear. But confronted with the question in Delia's presence, all Lydia could reservedly say is, "I don't really care. Dad can go marry whoever he wants."</p><p>Betelgeuse shakes his head and points an accusatory finger at Lydia, "That's a lie! You're lying, Lyds."</p><p>It's Lydia's turn to nervously dart her eyes between Delia and the demon. "It's not. Quit it, Beej."</p><p>"You hate her, right?" Betelgeuse says and does not, in fact, 'quit it'. "You're just pretending because sometimes that's better than having your mom be upset with you."</p><p>"What? No, I --"</p><p>"Don't worry." A maniacal grin twists his features. "I'm your friend. I can get rid of the problem."</p><p>He snaps his finger once, and Delia yelps when she is suddenly lifted into the air. With one sweeping gesture from Betelgeuse, Delia is thrown into the still open portal to the Netherworld.</p><p>"Delia!" Lydia screams, but the woman is lost to the swirling vortex of the abyss. She turns to Betelgeuse, clear outrage in her entire being. "What the <i>fuck</i> did you do?!"</p><p>Betelgeuse, who was proud of what he did, is now utterly confused. "I--I got rid of the problem. You said you didn't want her in your life anymore, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Months ago! And even then, I never meant for <i>that</i> to happen to her! Bring her back now, Betelgeuse!"</p><p>But Betelgeuse isn't listening, he's muttering to himself, quite literally beating himself up over this act of impulsiveness. </p><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He hits his head with each word. "Now you've made your <i>only</i> friend hate you! Maybe I am better off in the Netherworld."</p><p>Like a child chased away after a brutal scolding, he flies back to the portal before Lydia could get another word in.</p><p>"Wait! Goddammit! Wednesday!"</p><p>With the portal slowly closing, Wednesday could only infer to one thing Lydia needed. She had no time to think about the implications of Lydia's plans. What Lydia wants, Lydia gets, so Wednesday throws one of her knives to jam the portal from fully closing.</p><p>Lydia immediately runs for the opening. Now catching up to her thoughts, Wednesday does as well, a hand reaching out to stop Lydia by the arm.</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" Wednesday, finally, asks aloud. </p><p>"I need to get Delia!" Lydia reasons as she shakes off Wednesday's hand. "You tell Dad and the others I'll be right back."</p><p>Like Lydia often does when she has her mind set on something, she jumps. Through the portal, back to the Netherworld.</p><p>Wednesday swears. Curses. What Lydia wants, Lydia gets. Not this time. Just before her knife could give out, Wednesday follows. </p><p>Could you even really call it love if you don't jump into hell for your beloved?</p><p>**** **** **** **** </p><p>Wednesday is submerged in something, thankfully nothing too deep. It's thick, and smells of iron. Ah. She knows pretty intimately what this is. </p><p>"Wednesday? Are you okay?"</p><p>Lydia's brown eyes is the first thing Wednesday sees. She nods before slowly sitting up. She looks down, confirming that they're in an ankle-deep pool of blood.</p><p>"Good, because what the hell are you doing here?!" Lydia says with a shove.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Wednesday gawks. The audacity of this girl. "I'm not going to just let you look for Delia in the Netherworld alone!"</p><p>"Well you should have!" Lydia flails her hands in an exasperated gesture. "Who's going to let Dad and the others know where we are now?! Your parents were on their way. They could have helped!"</p><p>Wednesday's jaw clenches. She has no answer to that, and she hates how smug Lydia manages to look despite being furious.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," Wednesday says, now standing. "With me with you, there's a more likely chance of us getting back."</p><p>"And how's that?"</p><p>Wednesday pulls on her lapels in an attempt to straighten her blood-soaked coat. "I'm an Addams."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Lydia flatly says, unimpressed. "That's your answer to everything. Which, for the record, explains nothing. You still haven't told me if you're even human."</p><p>Wednesday rolls her eyes and chooses to scout her surroundings in favor of engaging with her currently irritable girlfriend. They seem to be in a forest clearing, surrounded by the dead: trees included, and numerous bodies. Judging by the scattered weapons, she can guess that a battle took place.</p><p>"This place is so different now," Lydia says. "Back when I first came here, it was barren. Just an abyss. But now it looks like a mess. Betelgeuse wasn't kidding." She prods at a corpse's head with her foot. "But why would there still be corpses in the Netherworld?"</p><p>To their suprise, the corpse opens his eyes and grabs Lydia's ankle. He rasps out, "A living girl..?"</p><p>Wednesday grabs an abandoned saber nearby and wastes no time slicing his hand off.</p><p>"Ow!" he moans. "Dang, girl!"</p><p>Wednesday steps in front of Lydia and points the saber at the dead man. "You don't get to touch her."</p><p>"Uh... Babe?"</p><p>Wednesday was so focused on the man that she didn't notice the rest of the corpses slowly coming to. It seems in the Netherworld where everyone is already dead, defeat only means temporary loss of consciousness. </p><p>"We're outnumbered." </p><p>Lydia grabs Wednesday's hand and starts running. They fight off the limbs reaching out for them, but Wednesday misses one that grabs her by her braid. </p><p>She yelps, and the pain in her scalp makes Wednesday drop her sword. </p><p>"You..." a dead young man says. His eyes have been gouged out from their sockets, but it's clear that he's glaring at Wednesday. He holds her close enough to catch her scent. He snarls and says, "An <i>Addams</i>."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Not unlike what Wednesday did, Lydia slices off the blind man's hand with the sword Wednesday dropped. Before the man could retaliate, Wednesday detaches the severed hand from her hair and throws it at his face.</p><p>Just as it's becoming clear that they won't be able to outrun their captors, they hear the flapping of wings. They turn to the source, stunned to see a girl riding what seems to be an undead pegasus. </p><p>"Hey, you! Living girl!" she calls out. She guides the winged horse to a lower altitude and smiles at Lydia. "Remember me?"</p><p>"That jockey from before," Lydia pants out. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Miss A sent me." The jockey peeks over her shoulder at their assailants. "A good thing, too. Hop on!"</p><p>Wednesday and Lydia exchange a look. There's no time to reconsider options, not that they have many. Or any, for that matter. </p><p>The dead jockey helps them into her horse just in time. As they fly higher, Wednesday looks below. Despite the blind man's absent eyes, she can still feel them on her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally writing a Netherworld misadventure! Whoo!</p><p>Okay so... This is gonna be multi chap, obviously. And god lets hope i finish it, because I really want to. See those tags? I have characters i'm excited to write :3</p><p>Before the next chapter tho, I have a bday writing project (it's my first original story in a long ass time wow) for a friend I intend to finish by the end of august, so the update won't be coming very soon. Just in time for October tho! </p><p>My Lydsday writing will take a pause, but I still occassionally draw fanart in my tumblr @barbara-lazuli. Check anything tagged #lydsday :D Nothing too glamorous. I can't do digital rn, so pencil sketches is all I have, but it's something!</p><p>Now if you'll excuse me, imma go back to geeking out over The Owl House and their CANON queer babies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>